La noche y el dia
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: un encuentro. una melodía llamativa y el agua cristalina. un amor inesperado. una violinista y un nadador profesional, ellos provienen de mundos diferentes, pero algo los unirá, algo por cual luchar... el amor, pero la violinista oculta un pasado del cual quiere olvidar... "Este avance participa en el desafío "BAKUGAN TRAILER CONTEST" de la comunidad DECIBEL FORUM.


**La noche y el día**

**Capitulo n1**

"**no sé cómo mi padre logra convérseme para que cambiara nuevamente de colegio… bueno en realidad a él no le interesa en qué lugar sea en donde estudie yo… desde lo que sucedió aquel día, algo trágico, mi padre se distancio de mí, con tan solo teniendo 5 años de edad"…**

* * *

Se levantó de un pequeño salto de su cama, con gran desgano, lentamente y con pesadez se acercó a un ropero que había a uno de los costados de aquella habitación y de allí saco un elegante uniforme que consistía en camisa blanca que arriba de ella llevaba una especie de enterito de color negro que en la parte de abajo era como un pollera completamente tableada y en el cuello de aquella camisa llevaba atado un pequeño moño de color negro, con medias blancas y finalmente los zapatos del colegio.

Aquel uniforme lo dejo sobre extendido sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, rápidamente se sacó el pijama que tiene puesto y lentamente se colocó el uniforme, al terminar se acercó a un amplio espejo, mirándose fijamente, agarro un peine que había en una pequeña mesa al lado del espejo y lentamente y con cuidado se empezó a peinar su larga cabellera, al finalizar se colocó algunas trabas en el cabello para poder tenerlo un poco más arreglado.

Salió de aquella habitación, en silencio y camino entre un amplio pasillo, que la llevo hasta unas escaleras. Lentamente bajo las escaleras y camino hasta una amplia sala donde un hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba colocando un plato en la masa.

-buenos días, señorita Runo-dijo el hombre al verla entrar

-buenos días, Sebastián-respondió runo mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Cómo amaneció?-pregunto Sebastián

- bien-respondió runo mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de la mesa

-¿Qué desea desayunar?-pregunto mientras acercaba la silla a la mesa

- quisiera algo sencillo, por favor Sebastián-respondió runo a la pregunta

-como desee-dijo mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina

Luego de terminar de desayunar, runo se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente al mayordomo que estaba en frente de ella.

-¿en todos este mes… mi padre ha llamado?-pregunto con frialdad

-….-al principio dudo en responderle pero ella ya lo sabía, pero cada día que pasaba ella preguntaba siempre lo mismo- no señorita… como lo siento-respondió el hombre

-no lo lamentes…-dijo runo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al hombre- solo quería estar segura de ello-dijo al borde del llanto

-lo se señorita, lo sé-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-y ya te dije, llámame runo nada de formalidades-dijo runo mientras se separaba de el

-como desee, señorita runo-respondió

-mmm… -dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio

- espero que hoy tenga un buen primer día de escuela, señorita runo-dijo el hombre mientras le daba su mochila

-yo también espero lo mismo-dijo mientras recibía la mochila

- el señor la espera en el auto-dijo

-sí, alta luego Sebastián-dijo ella mientras salía de la sala

Con rapidez subió al auto, que la esperaba a la salida de la gran casa. "nuevamente una nueva escuela, nuevos profesores… completamente todo nuevo, pero algo jamás cambiaria… un violín, la hermosa melodía que provoca aquel instrumento, llamativo y a la vez atrapador… te atrapa a través de su sonido, fino y elegante… tan provocativo al sentirlo a través del oído, te transporta a un mundo maravilloso y relajante… casi celestial".

Pero el violín que llevo, es especial casi como mágico… para mí lo es, era de mi madre ella me lo regalo cuando yo cumplí cuatro años, ella me dijo que era especial porque aquel violín tenía una melodía diferente a los demás… lo cual lo hace más llamativo a su sonido…

-ya llegamos-dijo el señor mientras se paraba el vehículo, interrumpiendo lo pensamientos de la joven…

-ah, sí gracias-dijo mientras baja del auto, levanto la vista para poder observar con más amplitud a la nueva escuela, las grandes puertas daban la bienvenida, adornadas con bellas flores a su alrededor, aquellas puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver dentro de ella un enorme patio con toda clase de flores… los jóvenes caminaban animadamente, otros corrían… esa escuela era maravillosa…

Lentamente runo camino a la puerta de entrada, miro el enorme edificio que había detrás de las puerta, había puerta, pasillos, balcones. No parecía una escuela, más bien era una enorme mansión.

-ah usted debe de ser la nueva-dijo una joven mientras se acercaba a ella, eran de test blanca, sus ojos eran de color marrón, su cabello era de un color anaranjado y ondulado, con cuerpo perfecto, llevaba el mismo uniforme con la única diferencia que tenía una pantis de color blanca.

-si mi nombre es Runo Misaki-dijo runo mientras saludaba a la joven

-sí, mi nombre es Alice gehabich-dijo ella mientras se presentaba-y yo te enseñare la escuela

-muchas gracias-dijo runo

-no tienes que agradecer esta es mi responsabilidad-dijo Alice mientras agarraba a la joven de la mano- vamos, apurarte no tenemos todo el día-dijo mientras la guiaba

-ok-

-Bien esta es la sala principal- dijo Alice mientras le mostraba, la sala era enorme de un color amarillo claro, en el centro de la sala había una elegante estatua de un ángel…

-es hermoso-dijo runo asombrada

- si verdad, pero ven todavía nos falta-dijo mientras la guiaba

* * *

Finalmente le mostro casi todas las habitaciones, solo quedaba una sola habitación…

-y finalmente esta es la sala de música-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta, la sala era de gran tamaño en el centro de ella había un hermosa piano de color negro, y a su alrededor había todo tipo de instrumento, como el arpa, el violonchelo.

mi parte favorita de toda la escuela-dijo Alice – muy bien como ya te mostré toda la escuela tienes el resto de las horas libres para ir a donde tú quieras-dijo Alice mientras salía de la sala-te deseo suerte en tu primer día-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-gracias-dijo runo viendo la puerta serrase detrás de ella

"bueno realmente no sé por dónde empezar, hay tantos lugares que me gustaría ir, pero no sé por dónde empezar" al acercarse a la ventana pudo ver en extenso jardín que había…

"Me tomo un poco llegar, digamos que me equivoque varias veces, para ser exacta, pero finalmente llegue al jardín"

Lentamente la joven de cabello celeste se sentó en el suave pasto y de una funda saco un hermoso violín… "momento de practicar

* * *

Un joven de cabello marones, alborotados, ojos color rojos. Corría desespera mente entre los jardines, para escapar de lo que el denominaba, "locas fanáticas" que lo seguían atrás como una manada de lobos, que corrían a través de su presa… en este caso aquel joven. Aquel joven desesperado corría a través de los jardines como un loco

-tengo que esconderme, esconderme-decía

Hasta que vio la oportunidad de esconderse entre medio de unos arbustos que había en unas de la esquinas. Con rapidez y agilidad corrió tan fuerte que las locas fans no lo pudieron alcanzar.

Dan aprovechando esa oportunidad, pego un gran salto entre los arbustos, pero lo que había detrás de ellos, jamás pensó en encontrar…

Él se encontraba, sobre un joven de cabellos celestes, ojos del mismo color, de test tan blanca como la nieve, sus bocas estaban a centímetros del otro, sus respiraciones rozaban la piel del otro, y sus mirada chocaban con asombro, cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que estos jóvenes estaban a punto de besarse… pero un vos los interrumpió.

-Dani ¿Dónde está?-….

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Creo que no tengo nada que decir a si esperen este fic participa de la pagina "BAKUGAN TRAILER CONTEST" de la comunidad DECIBEL FORUM…

Sin más me despido, espero sus cometarios y que la pasen bien

¡!Sayonara¡


End file.
